


That Thing You Do Where You Tag a Character--

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But they have no scenes, Gen, No Dialogue, No real presence, Or are just there so that you can kill them, Please stop doing it, because it's very disheartening for fans, if they don't have any significant presence, in their own right, instead of window dressing, of said character, or are just there for the purposes of character bashing, or are just there for two lines or a mention, or are just there to die for hero-angst, or otherwise are not actually there to be characters, please just don't tag them, who just really want to read about their faves!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm begging you, fandom.  Please.  If a character is only mentioned, append (mentioned) to their tag.  If a character is only in a cameo, append (cameo) to their tag.  Just like if a relationship is background, append (background) to its tag.   Fans of rare pairs, rare characters or otherwise will be so, so grateful, I promise.





	That Thing You Do Where You Tag a Character--

Also, as a personal note, if you're going to go to tag  _Darth Maul_ and he's only in the story to be cut in half  **please for the love of fuck, as a fan I am fucking _begging you_ , please don't.  **Some of us actually like the bastard and want to read about him, and it gets so incredibly disheartening when he's there just to be cannon fodder for your faves, so like-- go ahead and use him as cannon fodder, but please don't tag him, please.  When most of the stories using his tag aren't even remotely  _about_ him it kind of gets hella disheartening.  You're not gonna increase your readership.  Stick him in the freeform tags if you must, but please don't use his actual character tag?

\--oh, and also, the same goes for Bail Organa, too.  Like legit, he's a great character, but append (background) to the fifty-bajillion fics where he plays a bit role, because some of us actually are interested in stories where he plays a significant one?  Pretty please?  With sugar on?


End file.
